


A Little Bit of Honesty

by mermaidtellstales



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Stupidity, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 07:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidtellstales/pseuds/mermaidtellstales
Summary: Ashe and McCree meet up and sort out their differences years after the gang split.





	A Little Bit of Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a little bit of self indulgance after the McCree Cinematic and Ashe's backstory were released. 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://mermaidtellstales.tumblr.com/

Ashe had met McCree when they were young. She couldn’t remember how old he must have been, but she’d barely hit puberty. He’d been stealing just enough to get by, but not enough to get caught. She helped him get past that, into the shit that would keep him comfortable.

They had ended up hitting it off, staying together for the majority of his time in Deadlock. She’d really loved him, and had thought that maybe they’d be able to stay together forever.

Then the dumbass got caught. Let himself get shoved into Overwatch to work his way out of it. Everyone figured he’d stay with them for a while until he could slip away. Until another letter came in, and he ended things with Ashe.

Whoo-boy, was that a rough time for the gang. Ashe was livid and made life as hard for Overwatch as she could out of spite. And on top of that she was always prickly at their base and it didn’t make for a chill work environment.

And it took years to get better. But that was only because, in the middle of a chance encounter with a certain team, Bob accidentally ripped off McCree’s arm. She sat around smiling for ages over it, when she wasn’t consoling Bob for not being able to bring him in for a good beat down.

Overwatch had fallen, and damn if Ashe didn’t still wish McCree had gone down with them. Either way she sat on a stool in neutral territory. She’d gotten a note from one of the local gang members asking to meet so that they could peacefully discuss business without going off.

She was part way through her mug of coffee when she hear an all too familiar voice behind her say, “Well hello, sugar.” She clutched at the mug as she turned to see a man wrapped in a red serape sit down beside her.

“You little rattlesnake,” She hissed, institutionally reaching down for her gun.

“Not in this diner,” he laughed before ordering a slice of pie and a cup of coffee from the waitress.

“You better hope I don’t decide this ain’t neutral territory anymore,” she growled. “Ten minutes or I call Bob in here to rip off your other arm.”

“How is the big bastard?”

“Fine. Nine minutes fifty-five seconds,” She snapped.

“I wanted to apologize,” McCree said finally. “I shouldn’t have ended things the way I did. You had every right to have Bob rip my arm off for leaving you for someone else.”

“And cheatin’ on me,” She replied.

“I told you I didn’t start datin’-”

“I’m talking ‘bout stayin’ with Overwatch,” She quipped. “Though I’m still not convinced you didn’t leave me for that fucked up lookin’ ninja.”

“Oh, give him some credit, it’s not his fault he looked like that,” Jesse said with a laugh. “Nah, that’s his brother’s fault.”

“You’re tryna tell me he didn’t piss off his brother to the point he cause that?” Ashe asked.

“I mean, I haven’t got the whole story, so I can’t rightly say,” Jesse said.

“God, what did he have that I didn’t?” She asked. “Was it the dick?”

“I mean, he has a nice one,” Jesse chuckled. “But I think it was mostly that he wasn’t constantly tryna steal shit. Listen, Ashe, I swear I’m not ungrateful for you helpin’ get me on my feet. But I just wanted to get by at first, I didn’t wanna be a criminal for life, and you almost took me down a path I couldn’t recover from. And Genji symbolized a new beginning, at the time it seemed right. But lookin’ back I shoulda just ended things and not gone off and-”

“Fucked the ninja?” she finished.

“Yeah,” He sighed. The waitress brought the pie and coffee over and smiled at them both before walking off again.

“So, you two still fukin’?” she asked.

“Nah, after Overwatch fell we split and he went off in search of inner peace or some shit. Been in Tibet with some Omnic monk. I think he’s fukin the monk cause the guy’s got these enormous beads he controls and genji was really into anal beads-”

“Oh god ew,” Ashe shuddered at the thought.

“Right, you don’t like butt-stuff, I forgot,” he laughed.

“God, well, at least you’ve learned from your bullshit,” She grumbled, sipping on her coffee.

“Does it still count if I’m currently fuckin’ Genji’s older brother?”

“Oh sweet baby Jesus Jesse,” Ashe moaned into her hand, which was now covering her face. “I shoulda had Bob rip off your dick instead, you horny bastard.”

“Bold of you to assume I was the top in either relationship,” he laughed.

“Oh God Dammit McCree,” she let her head fall to the counter. “Just, get out of here before my meeting with…” she looked back up at the shit eating grin on his face.

“Meeting with who?” He asked nicely.

“I’m gonna shoot your head off the next time I see you,” she replied.

“Not in this diner, sugar,” he laughed, shoving a piece of pie into his mouth. Ashe grumbled to herself before tossing a few bills onto the counter and getting up.

“That’s it, I’m leaving. I’ll let you go on account of I am just, twenty levels of done with your stupid gay ass,” She quipped. “But If I see you again, you’re gonna have to give me way better explanations and way less descriptors of what your new sex toys are into.” She left him with the pie and his thoughts. Still mad that he had lied, but glad that he’d at least done it to apologize to her.


End file.
